Chronicles... Episode three, part two.
by Dawn Spencer
Summary: We finally learn just who Lana IS.. and sweet stuff with 6x9


Part two, third episode:  
  
No narration. Cut to a hallway. Zechs and Noyn are walking together. Zechs is taking his time, with a gingerliness that suggests that he's not fully healed. They are both in plainclothes.  
  
(N) "According to reports, we have only three days left!"  
  
(Z) "Have they begun discussions of evacuation? Lana said the force could strike a colony in out area."  
  
(N) "No. It seems everyone is confident in the Gundams."  
  
(Z) "Or maybe they realize that if the Gundams do not succeed, then we have no hope at all for defending our interests, as well as our lives."  
  
Zechs points them in a new direction.  
  
(N) "And where do you think YOU'RE going?" (Turning to look at him.)  
  
(Z) "To check on Epyon."  
  
(N) "You're not going to fly that thing!!!"  
  
(Z) "No, I'm not. I'm just going to check on its updates. It's the only thing I can do to help right now."  
  
Noyn nods. They both go.  
  
Cut to control room with Lana, Heero and Relena there. Lana activates the main monitor. {Split-screen of the reactions of the other four Gundam pilots (from Heero's), Fioree (Getting out of bed) and Zechs & Noyn as Lana speaks.)  
  
(L) "This is Lana. Would the following persons please report to the Control room at once: Lieutenant Fioree, Zechs, Noyn, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. Thank you."  
  
Everyone slowly arrives. Duo is ecstatic; Trowa laid-back; Zechs leaning on Noyn; Quatre is happy; Wufei cool; Fioree is disoriented.  
  
(L) "I understand that many of you are concerned about preparation for the enemy. Some of you know Heero endured special training here on the colony. After seeing the updates of the Gundams, the idea was expressed that they alone may not be enough. We do have a couple of options. We can offer you pilots some of the training Heero received here."  
  
Heero moves to stand beside Lana. She drapes one arm over his shoulder. Everyone reacts in their own way to Lana's words.  
  
(D) "WOW! We're gonna get a piece of what Heero learned?!?!"  
  
(T) (To Lana) "How do you know about his training/"  
  
(Z) "You trained HIM, TOO?"  
  
Everyone turns to look at Zechs. (Quick flash of Zechs in a plain room for training. Lana is placing his limbs into correct positioning. There is no sound, but Zechs looks frustrated, as Lana drops him to the floor with a leg sweep. He shouts at her in anger, but she shakes her head, and a finger at him. She begins to speak to him, and as she does so, her body language is extremely hostile, and cold. This is all without seeing her face.)  
  
Back to present.  
  
(Z) "Lana,…" (He takes a step forward.) "Just who ARE you."  
  
Lana turns to Heero. They make eye-contact. He nods.  
  
(L) "We have entered a time,"  
  
(H) "When secrets about the past,"  
  
(L) "Have become unnecessary."  
  
Slowly, Lana removes her mask.  
  
At first, we only see dark-red hair tumble, and cascade. Focus on the mask dropping to the floor in slow motion. With a patch over her left eye, we see her full face in the light. Warm shot of Heero, and Lana standing together.  
  
Lana has some scarring below, and above her eye, a strong brow, and a fine jaw line. Other than that, we clearly see now that they look ALMOST EXACTLY ALIKE!  
  
(H) "You see, Relena.. She's not just LIKE a sister to me,"  
  
(L) "I AM his sister."  
  
Sweeping shot of everyone's reactions.  
  
We hear Zechs' inner voice.  
  
-My God! All this time I have been trying to kill my trainer's brother! She's going to beat me within inches of my life!-  
  
Lana continues speaking.  
  
(L) "Another possibility is that of the Gundam technology itself being insufficient. I sincerely hope this will not happen, but I would rather inform you about how my new technology works now, that leave us in need for it later."  
  
Everyone is awestruck, as she casually seats herself in front of the main monitor. Fioree is the only one so far, just as unsurprised as Heero. They all gather to look at the monitor. She brings blue and white diagrams on the main screen as she speaks.  
  
(L) "The technology is called Linked-Intelligence. There are two ways of using the machine. Pilot mode, the main mode, is much like piloting the Wing Zero, or the Epyon. However, the Combat mode is far different. For purposes of speed, this mode had to be redesigned. It makes use of virtual reality, and anti-gravity. The chair drops-folds into the floor, and the wires fly off. Electrical impulses travel directly into the pilot's brain. The pilot is in direct, instantaneous communication with the powerful computer system. Hence, why the system is called the Linked Intelligence Neurological Combat System, or LINCS for short."  
  
(Q) "That's why everyone here calls you Commander Lynx instead of Lana."  
  
(L) (Nods) "The system is pre-programmed to respond to the movements of the pilot to retrieve weapons, move in space, and claw or punch. In short, when the pilot moves an arm, so does the mobile suit. It was also made of re-forged Gundanium in order to be flexible enough to tolerate the super- high speeds in the ether field of space. Unfortunately, the re-forged form of the ally would break apart in an atmosphere. The suits high-speed capability makes it possible to forgo the weapons, and simply punch or kick through the enemy."  
  
(Z) "But isn't it impossible to RE-forge Gundamium? The rapid cooling process would cause the metal to crack!"  
  
(F) (Proud of himself) "Not if you slow-cool it in a carved-granite mold!"  
  
(D) "It this system is so advanced, why don't we use IT to fight the enemy?"  
  
Lana winces.  
  
(L) "The combat mode was significantly underestimated. It is still experimental, and highly dangerous. I.. er… died… on the test flight."  
  
(D) (Backing up) "Ughhhh! Sorry."  
  
(N) "So how are you alive now?"  
  
(L) "Because of the same medical technology that saved Zechs. In any case, the LINCS is unsafe to fly. It should only be used in a situation harsh enough to merit a human sacrifice. Furthermore, the physical effects of the system pale in comparison to the psychological ones.  
  
"Since the system is capable of hacking into any other system in range, it is capable of obtaining information from all over, and instantaneously. The LINCS system also translates that information into a form the pilot can understand."  
  
(W) "It would be like having all the knowledge of mankind at your fingertips."  
  
(L) (Nods) "That is what I believe caused the accident. The feelings involved, and the sheer impact of that amount of information into the brain must have been too much."  
  
Lana leans back into her chair, in frustration.  
  
(L) "However, I felt you needed this information both in case the Gundams were not enough,… and…"  
  
She begins brining up diagrams of the High-gravity-chamber. It is cylindrical, with lots of lines for wires, and places where there seem to be a droppable floor, and footholds.  
  
(L) "The training FOR the system may have a positive impact on your piloting skills."  
  
(Q) "Will it really make a difference in three days?"  
  
(D) "I still think it's better than being sitting ducks."  
  
(T) "We should take advantage of any additional edge we can get on the enemy. We don't know how large or small a margin we have between their technology and ours."  
  
(H) (Facing them) "I will help."  
  
They all agree. Cue music. Scattered shots of all of them going through an obstacle course. Some of them even get to go into the high gravity chamber. The walls are white, and it seems like a sideways, spinning, tin- can. Heero, and Fioree assist a lot. Lana assists as much as her health will allow. Zechs even trains a little -- lightly. Noyn joins in. Relena is left only to watch. A determined look covers her face as she watches them in the obstacle course. She wants to do something about the situation, but feels helpless, and as if she can do nothing to assist. Later, everyone rests, and eats. Music fades.  
  
Cut to Lana in the control room. It is the same night. Fioree, and a couple other soldiers are there. Lana is standing; pacing. Fioree is seated at the main computer. He sounds concerned.  
  
(F) "They've changed their trajectory, and formation."  
  
(L) "They're headed here, alright." (Looking at the main monitor) "That looks more like an attack formation than the original one. We should plan the evacuation, and counter-attack."  
  
Dissolve to Relena's room. She is already sleeping. The previous day was a long one. She looks lovely and peaceful. The communicator activates.  
  
(L) "Relena,"  
  
Relena stirrs in her sleep.  
  
(L) "Relena, wake up!" She sits up and rubs her eyes.  
  
(L) "We need you to make another announcement."  
  
*Cut to people gathering around monitors, and communicators again. The symbol of the colonies and the Earth is on the screen once more, and some voice introduces Relena's speech. She is wearing the Peacecraft suit.  
  
(R) "People of the Earth and the Colonies. This is Relena Darlian once more. As I promised, I ring you an update on the situation with our new threat. New information tells us that the threat is a single attack force heading toward one of the Colonies. We are taking precautionary measures as I speak to you. Residents of that Colony will be given specific instructions following this announcement. It is vitally important that you follow these instructions without panic. Remember that we are taking these precautions far ahead of time. Remain calm, and orderly. Also, it is imperative that all travel be restricted unless it is part of a supply, or evacuation process. Thank you,.. and may you all be praying for the Colonies."  
  
(End transmission. Symbol of the Earth and the Colonies, except for the colony Relena and the others are on.)  
  
Much to Relena's horror, and surprise, an announcer begins speaking on all of the audio channels on the colony.  
  
"Civilian residents or sector Gamma One, please report to space port eighteen. Bring only what you can carry. Bring all loved ones in your sector. Do not get separated from your families. Turn-off all power- draining devices in your homes, and lock your doors behind you. Proceed in a calm, orderly manner and listen to the security officers assisting. All other residents remain where you are, and stay indoors until further announcement. Again… civilian residents of sector…."  
  
In the control room, Relena faces Lana.  
  
(R) "WE'RE the Colony?! We're evacuating?"  
  
(L) "WE are not. The civilians are."  
  
(R) "I must admit. I'm thankful to see us doing something to help the people, finally."  
  
(L) "The attack force is expected to strike here." Relena nods. Lana looks up at the screen. "It had to be inevitable. Once mankind began to enter space, it was only a matter of time before someone noticed. That someone just happened to be hostile."  
  
Relena shakes her head against the noise of the announcer over the audio systems. Her exhaustion suddenly shows. She leaves to return to bed. Lana leans over Fioree's seat.  
  
(L) "Do you want someone to take tonight's watch?"  
  
(F) "No. I slept earlier. I'm fine."  
  
(L) "I'm going to turn in. The training was a lot of work."  
  
(F) "Goodnight." Fioree turns back to his work. We follow Lana as she leaves the control room. In the hallway, she gets a resolute look on her face -- a frown of concentration. She travels a bit. We get to see her without the mask on, and with the eye-patch. She goes down the long security hallway. Determined, she reaches the end with the alpha door in front of her. For a moment, it looks as if she will retch, but she regains herself and shakes it off. We hear her inner voice.  
  
-No… I must be strong. I MUST OVERCOME THIS. I must learn more…  
  
the Gundams….  
  
Simply… Won't be enough.- We see a still-shot of her facing the door. Dissolve to next scene.  
  
There is a lightly furnished room. A bed, a pillow, blankets, desk, communicator, and a couple of dressers. The door opens, and we see Zechs and Noyn standing outside. Switch to the perspective of the hallway instead of the room. Both of them look tired, and they are now wearing suits similar to Lana's piloting suit. The suits are a little close- fitting. We can clearly see that Noyn has a much more attractive figure when she is not wearing a men's military uniform.  
  
(Z) "Thank you for coming back with me. I really pushed myself too far today." (Smiles). "I can't believe Lana's care to this whole situation. Not to mention her hospitality."  
  
(N) "It doesn't surprise me. She seems to understand your actions during the war."  
  
(Z) (Slight laugh) "Now I know why she knew how Heero would react to me. I knew there was something familiar about his skills,… and his face."  
  
(N) (Yawns) "In any case, we both need to rest." She turns to leave, but Zechs stops her by taking hold of her arm.  
  
(Z) "Wait," Noyn turns to him, confused. Their eyes meet. "I want to apologize. I mean, about the war."  
  
(N) "It's o.k."  
  
(Z) "No, I mean about my actions toward YOU during the war. I didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did. I ,"  
  
He tries to find the words. He looks down as if he cannot face her.  
  
(Z) "Over, and again my efforts to rebuild the Sinq kingdom failed. I failed at helping Relena, at making peace for humanity, at following my father's ideals, at being a strong person,…"  
  
(N) "Zechs, you know I don't think that way of you."  
  
(Z) "That's just my point, Lucrecia…."  
  
Noyn reacts for a moment,… we have not yet heard Zechs refer to her by her first name.  
  
(Z) "You never thought ill of me, even when I pushed you away. I trusted my dreams more to you because I realized that everything I touched fell apart, or was destroyed. Things have always come out better when I was not involved. You always seemed to have the right heart to find what is right, and stick to it. Everything works out better that way.  
  
(Z) (Facing her with his eyes closed) "So you see, I had to try to push you away. It was the only way I could guarantee your safety, and the safety of my precious dreams. I did not mean to manipulate you. I did not mean to hurt you. I,…"  
  
He cannot speak for a moment. Noyn's eyes are full of tears. Her jaw hangs open as if it is full of words she cannot say. We can see Zechs' eyes filling as well.  
  
(Z) "I foolishly thought that the best way to protect you was to keep you far from me,… but I am so sorry Lucrecia. I cannot stand to have you too far from me anymore. Please forgive me once again, Lucrecia. Though it may mean your destruction, I … love you."  
  
Zechs looks up at her with difficulty. He sees her tears streaming down her cheeks. He is moved beyond restraint. Cue music. Zechs is consumed, and in response, he covers Noyn's open mouth with his. He holds her close to him. An unknown breeze sweeps his long hair around the both of them.  
  
End of episode three. 


End file.
